Copa de fiestas
by Goddess Urania
Summary: -Daría lo que fuera porque dejes de mirarme así. Susurró sin mirarlo directamente, no quería perder el poco auto control que habia recuperado luego de su asalto en el baño. La mano de él se poso en su pierna -¿Cómo te estoy mirando? Preguntó arqueando sus ojos en una clara muestra de que estaba sonriendo y se hacia el estúpido con ella -Como un jodido depredador mira a su presa


Copa de fiestas.

.

.

Summary:-Daría lo que fuera porque dejes de mirarme así.

Susurro sin mirarlo directamente, no quería perder el poco auto control que habia recuperado luego de su asalto en el baño. La mano de él se poso en su pierna.

-¿Cómo te estoy mirando?

Preguntó arqueando sus ojos en una clara muestra de que estaba sonriendo y se hacia el estúpido con ella.

-Como un jodido depredador mira a su presa.

La mano ascendió hasta aquel lugar intimo y ella se atraganto con su respiración.

-Tal vez si te quiero comer.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

La puerta del consultorio fue abierta revelando a una despampanante rubia de ojos azules, vestía de una forma algo inusual, de hecho la chica de ojos verdes reconocía lo deslumbrante que se veía. Aquella falda negra de holanes junto al pequeño top morado y las sandalias negras altas, la hacían ver más estilizada y hermosa de lo que ya era.

Sin embargo, la pelirosa regreso su vista a la numerosa cantidad de papeles que leía y aprobaba en su escritorio. La mejor manera de que Ino se fuera y la dejara en paz era ignorarla, sin importar que saliera de sus labios.

Los pasos de la rubia se hicieron cada vez más fuertes a medida que se acercaba para tomar asiento, los minutos se hicieron largos sin ninguna conversación en el lugar. Si Sakura podía ignorarla, Ino sabia como hacerla sentir tensión y hasta los momentos la pelirosa estaba perdiendo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, cerda?

Punto para Ino, su victima acababa de iniciar todo. Una pequeña sonrisa tan fugaz como una estrella paso por su rostro, volviendo a la neutralidad del principio.

-Necesito que me acompañes. Debido a que necesitas salir de esta oficina y tener una vida.

-Tengo una vida, mi trabajo es mi vida.

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de la rubia mientras veía como la chica seguía con la cabeza dentro de una carpeta.

-Oh si, y dime ¿Tienen buen sexo?

-¡Ino!

-Nada de Ino. ¿Crees que Sasuke no tiene una vida fuera de la policía y el anbu? Lo de ustedes fue una noche, si, si. Muy linda la primera vez de ambos pero los rumores corren y Sasuke no es un Santo.

-Eso fue un desliz, además él puede hacer de su vida un circo y a mi no podría importarme menos.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

Sakura sabía que si le decía a Ino, el chisme correría por las cinco naciones en menos de lo que ella tardo en realizar su primer jutsu. Tomó otro informe médico y paso de la mirada interrogante de su amiga.

-Vamos Sakura es una pequeña fiesta en el bar.

Miro los ojos azules y no pudo sentirse más idiota, solo era una fiesta. Cabía la posibilidad de que él ni siquiera se apareciera por allí. Ino tomó las manos de Sakura y las presionó en forma de suplica. No pudo hacer más que sonreír al escuchar el suspiro de rendición.

-¿Quienes irán, cerda?

-Sai, Genma, Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Tsunade, Shizune, Lee, Gai, Karin, Kiba, Suigetsu y otros pocos.

Un nudo en la garganta de la de ojos verdes apareció, intento tragar pero le fue imposible. Si con solo escuchar el nombre de él se ponía como estúpida no quería ni imaginar el tenerlo cerca. Su voz se volvió un susurro.

-A eso llamas pequeña, irán todos.

-Bueno si, Tsunade-sama declaró noche libre para los de nuestra generación.

Las repentinas ganas de decir: No, aparecieron pero Ino no permitió que ella hablara de nuevo. Tomó la mano de la pelirosa y salió con ella del consultorio.

-Ven conmigo, frente.

Sakura recordó aquella vez en la que ambas corrieron mejilla a mejilla para llegar a la academia y sentarse a un lado de Sasuke. Solo al estar hundida en los recuerdos se permitió ser arrastrada hasta la casa de los Yamanaka.

Ino soltó su mano al entrar en su habitación, abrió las puertas de su armario y las prendas comenzaron a volar a la cama, algunas solo quedaban en el suelo. La pelirosa tomo asiento en la ventana para observar como el sol bañaba la ciudad de colores cálidos como aquel característico de su mejor amigo y compañero.

-Oye, señorita melancólica ven y ponte esto.

Dijo Ino lanzandole un pantalón y una camisa, sin mucho pudor la pelirosa se deshizo de la bata blanca y su ropa ninja quedando en ropa interior frente a la Yamanaka.

-Diablos, Sakura. ¡Eres anbu! Tu eres la asesina del cerezo.

-Cerda, cállate. Nadie lo sabe, solo Tsunade.

-Eres increíble, y yo aquí sigo siendo chunin.

Dijo con un puchero la rubia, y ambas comenzaron a reír. Sakura tomo el pantalón blanco e intentó ponérselo mientras la risa de su amiga se hacia mas fuerte.

-Al diablo cerda. Estoy gorda no puedo.

-A ver, acuéstate en la cama.

Sakura la obedeció y la rubia se subió arriba de ella para cerrar el botón del pantalón. Con una sonrisa victoriosa ayudó a levantarla. Este le llegaba a la cadera y se pegaba a sus piernas.

-Así me lo cierro yo, ahora ponte la camisa. Es linda porque es roja, además deja ver tus increíbles senos.

El espejo le mostró a la Haruno que Ino estaba en lo cierto, la camisa roja era de mangas largas y el escote dejaba ver el comienzo de sus pechos sin llegar a lo vulgar y parecer una prostituta.

-Estamos listas. Amo decirte que es hora de irnos, Sakura.

La pelirosa asintió y ambas bajaron las escaleras para salir de la casa. Kiba, Hinata y TenTen venían caminando hacia ellas y Sakura debió admitir que se veían realmente atractivos.

-¿Van a la fiesta?

Ellas asintieron.

-Diablos, me siento un chico con suerte.

Dijo Kiba y las chicas a su alrededor comenzaron a reir.

El camino hasta el bar se hizo corto ya que el chico perro mantenía viva la conversación con las chicas, aunque básicamente este solo le hacía cumplidos de lo bien que se veían. Hinata lucía preciosa en los pantaloncillos negros y la camisa lila, Tenten finalmente llevaba el cabello suelto junto a un vestido entallado crema y bueno Sakura e Ino no se quedaban atrás.

-Ya sabes Sakura, si necesitas un novio, una cita, un hombro...

-Kiba, ¿te gusta Sakura?

-Ahora mismo me encanta.

La pelirosa se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero el chico seguía con la mirada puesta en ella. Las chicas solo reían viendolos.

-Basta Kiba, la pones nerviosa.

Corto TenTen divertida.

Pronto visualizaron el bar, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y las luces alumbraban las calles. Sakura comenzó a dudar pero Ino tomo con fuerza su brazo cortando su intento de escape, cruzaron las puertas del bar luego de que los demás lo hicieran. Los ojos de la pelirosa quisieron salir de sus órbitas, la aldea entera estaba en ese lugar, a medida que se adentraba todos las saludaban con vasos de alcohol en sus manos.

Pasaron entre la multitud de gente que bailaba, para dirigirse a la enorme mesa con los chicos de su generación, allí es cuando Sakura odiaba ser una de las pocas chicas, la mesa estaba repleta de hombres. Ino sin ningún temor se acercó hasta ellos abriéndose paso en medio de Shikamaru y Naruto. Sakura se quedó en una de las esquinas a un lado de Sai, tomo el vaso que este le ofreció sin reparar en su contenido.

No estaba dispuesta a levantar la mirada para evaluar el lugar, podria encontrarse con aquellos ojos y ella saldria corriendo directo a su oficina la cual le habia servido de escondite durante esas dos semanas.

Sus instintos ninja se activaron tan pronto se sintió observada, irremediablemente sus ojos se elevaron del vaso para encontrarse con el último de los Uchiha que la miraba intensamente. Un bufido salió de sus labios y continuo ignorándolo.

Sai hablaba de las tonterías que habia leído en uno de sus libros y ella le aconsejaba que dejase de leerlos al menos un tiempo, la cuenta de los vasos habia comenzado a desaparecer de su mente y se encontró bebiendo como si fuera agua el contenido de estos. El color rojo de sus mejillas se habían acentuado pero permanecía tan serena como siempre, sin reparar ya en esa sensación de sentirse observada.

Una canción resonó por todo el bar y las chicas se levantaron en dirección a la pista de baile, Sakura podía tener alcohol en su sangre pero aun así ella era consciente de sus pies izquierdos, mientras bebía Ino la jaló de una mano arrastrándola junto a las demás, las luces bajas de colores la cegaron por un momento y pronto sintió el cuerpo de Ino pegado al suyo.

-Frente, no seas mojigata y baila.

Susurro la rubia en su oído.

-No se hacerlo.

-Necesito sexo con Sai, así que imitame y se sensual.

La música sonaba por todo el local y solo habían chicas en la pista, sin ser consciente Sakura bailaba de forma provocadora frente a la mesa de los chicos quienes no quitaban sus ojos de ellas. El ritmo era lento pero Ino sabia lo que hacia, estaba de espaldas a Sakura y ambas movían sus caderas incitando a los espectadores, Sakura pudo sentir cuando la Yamanaka bajo y subió con maestría, cerro los ojos y solo se dejo llevar, sus manos se movían por su cuerpo dando vueltas y demás, hasta que la canción acabo y sintió el sudor de su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los de aquella persona, cada rincón de su ser se calentó al instante y se alejo hacia la barra.

-Hey, uno por favor.

-Me vas huir toda la noche.

Tomo un sorbo del vaso que dejo el hombre y volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

El chico se apego mas al cuerpo de ella pero ella lo detuvo colocando una mano en su pecho. Este solo la miro con aquella mezcla de deseo y necesidad.

-Anda y búscate otra.

Susurro cerca de los labios del Uchiha y se alejo de él con una sonrisa. Ino la recibió en la mesa y choco sus hombros, ambas rieron con malicia brindando en silencio. Por otro lado Sakura no quería ver como frente a ella estaba aquel hombre que la desnudaba con la mirada.

-Esa es mi Sakura.

-¿Y Sai?

Ino hizo una señal de que todo estaba listo. Esa cerda siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-Necesito ir al baño, ya regreso.

Dijo alejándose de la mesa en busca de los baños, este quedaba en un pasillo lejos del lugar. Camino hasta entrar en uno de los cubículos. Realmente lo había hecho muy bien, se resistió a Sasuke y habia ignorado olímpicamente al hombre que le ponía la piel de gallina, se sentía orgullosa de si misma o quizá solo era el alcohol en su sistema.

En su letargo rió un poco y sorprendiéndose a si misma logro subir y cerrarse el pantalón ella sola, más tarde seguro le diría a Ino. Salio del cubículo se miró en el espejo para hallarse más que sonrojada y sudada, abrió el agua pero algo se pegó a su espalda.

-Hola, Sa ku ra.

Susurro en su oído.

Los recuerdos de la ultima vez golpearon su cerebro haciéndola soltar un suspiro para luego morder su labio inferior, sus manos se afianzaron al borde del lavamanos con fuerza.

-Hola, tiempo sin verte.

-Hum dos semanas... te vi con Sasuke.

Las manos masculinas descansaron en la cintura de la chica que solo miraba hacia sus reflejos en el espejo. Seguro todos habían visto la escena de ella y Sasuke, nada importante. El rostro de él se hundió en el cuello de ella aspirando con fuerza aun con aquella mascara podía sentirlo. Las manos enguantadas bajaron hasta su trasero y perfectamente consciente se presionó hacia atrás.

-Me están esperando.

Dijo la pelirosa con la vista nublada y respirando entrecortada.

-Yo te estaré esperando.

El conocido puff se oyó y pudo quedar sola, tantos días escondiéndose y él venia a acorralarla en el baño, tan sutil como siempre.

Recordó como sucedió lo mismo en la oficina de la Hokage, si alguien se enteraba algún día la decapitarían pero ella como buena kunoichi no diría nada y esperaba que él tampoco. Humedeció su rostro y salio de aquel baño, después de todo no tenia muchos lugares en donde esconderse.

Al llegar a la mesa el único lugar libre era junto a él, sin pensarlo mucho se sentó, los chicos duraron poco tiempo allí ya que fueron a dar unas vueltas, a bailar, conseguir bebidas y chicas. Ino y Sai en la otra esquina se hacían cariños bastante apasionados y ella solo se ahogaba en los vasos de alcohol.

-Daría lo que fuera porque dejes de mirarme así

Susurro sin mirarlo directamente, no quería perder el poco auto control que habia recuperado luego de su asalto en el baño. La mano de él se poso en su pierna.

-¿Cómo te estoy mirando?

Preguntó arqueando sus ojos en una clara muestra de que estaba sonriendo y se hacía el estúpido con ella.

-Como un jodido depredador mira a su presa.

La mano ascendió hasta aquel lugar intimo y ella se atraganto con su respiración.

-Tal vez si te quiero comer.

-Basta, por allí vienen los chicos.

Tal como ella habia dicho todos llegaron con una sonrisa. Lee traía una botella vacía mientras los demás cargaban muchas llenas. Se sentaron al azar colocando a las chicas entre los chicos, Ino con una sonrisa malévola al verlos se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Juguemos a la copa de fiesta!

Naruto junto a varios la miraron extrañados. Mientras los demás solo reían asintiendo.

-¿Y eso se bebe?

Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

-No, imbécil.

Dijo Karin golpeando su cabeza sin nada de fuerza, el alcohol le estaba pasando factura. Kakashi aclaro rápidamente antes de que Naruto dijera otra tontería.

-Se trata de hacer retos y los cumples si o si.

-El sensei sabe, Tenten ve por la copa.

Gritó Ino chocando palmas con Tenten.

La morena salio en dirección a la barra donde uno de los hombres le dio una copa de tamaño considerable con varios papelillos dentro, esta se despidió coqueta hasta llegar a la mesa, la dejo en el medio y volvió a su sitio entre Lee y Suigetsu.

-Bien, yo voy primero.

Dijo Ino sacando el primer papel. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Hacerle un oral a tu novio. Esperen ¿que?

El silencio se hizo en la mesa y todos se miraron entre si.

-Oigan que carajos, Karin eren una pervertida.

Todos miraron a la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos.

-Pensé que me tocaría a mi.

Bendito seas alcohol, o si no todos estarían muertos ya. Sakura carcajeó mirando a su roja amiga, esta solo miraba a Sai y él pues solo bebía del vaso.

-De acuerdo a las reglas. Ino y Sai pueden retirarse.

Sakura sacó de la mesa a sus dos amigos y les hizo un adiós, mientras todos reían escandalosamente. De pronto el silencio regreso, ya nadie quería meter la mano en esa copa pervertida.

-¡Yo me sacrifico!

Gritó Karin.

-Dale zanahoria, yo te apoyo.

-Cállate.

Con la velocidad de un mismo anbu saco el papel y se quedo de piedra. Sakura al verla se pego a un lado y leyó para todos.

-Recibir un oral de tu compañero de equipo.

-A mi no me tocas con esos dientes.

-Te prometo que te va a gustar.

Dijo Suigetsu arrastrado a Karin hacia la salida. Todos reían y el ambiente no tenia esa tensión de todos los días, pero Sakura podía sentir la mirada de Kakashi en ella junto a la de el Uchiha.

-Sigo yo. Ojala y me toque algo bueno.

Las risas acompañaron la gracia de la pelirosa quien en su interior temblaba, realmente esa copa era una mierda, nadie sabia que habían escrito los demás en ella.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas a los papelillos y finalmente sacó uno. No supo si maldecir o amar su jodida suerte.

-Noche de aventuras con tu sensei.

Leyó mordiendo su labio inferior. Tenten, Hinata, Shizune y Tsunade exclamaron un perfecto "Oh" seguido de un suspiro de colegialas calientes. El crujir de unos dientes sonaron por allí pero Sakura solo tenia ojos para el peligris de mirada profunda que la estaba desnudando sin tocarla.

Kakashi se levantó y caminó hasta la pelirosa, la mirada de ninguno perdía los movimientos de ellos, las manos de él la atrajeron por la cintura. Sakura apenas podía respirar, estaba cayendo en las profundidades, cada vez mas cerca pero aun sin ser lo suficientemente cerca, sabia que si cruzaban la linea nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Todo por culpa de ese estúpido juego.

Los labios de ella rozaron la mascara, ella habia comenzado. El peligris bajo hasta el cuello de ella y se mantuvo allí, la temperatura del cuerpo femenino estaba subiendo y Sakura se pregunto si aquello realmente iba a pasar. Él la habia estado esperando desde hace dos semanas, esperando a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento... pero ahora todos los estaban mirando, mejor era mantenerlo en secreto.

-Consigan un cuarto.

Gritó un escandaloso por allí.

Ellos tampoco querían que los viesen. En aquella reconocida nube de humo se vio envuelta para aparecer dentro del departamento del hombre, la escena de hace dos semanas se estaba repitiendo.

-¿Dime por qué viniste aquí?

Pregunto la chica con sus manos alrededor del cuello del hombre, las manos de él se posaron en sus piernas y la subieron alrededor de su torso.

-Porque no puedo, no puedo esperar mas.

Respondió con la voz ronca, Sakura solo bajo la mascara y fue en busca de los labios de su ex sensei, pero él se detuvo a solo centímetros

-Estoy al borde sin control y te necesito.

Sus labios impactaron en un beso ansioso, estremeciendo a la chica tratando de seguir los pasos deseosos del hombre, la lengua de él busco la entrada a la suya donde ambas se frotaron con total y enloquecedora sensualidad, el beso turbio fue bajando de nivel así como la boca de él fue en exploración del cuello con aroma delicioso.

La primera estocada la hizo pegar su espalda a la puerta detrás de ella, la segunda fue acompañada de un gemido, en la tercera la camisa roja habia desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo. Sus senos no eran apresados por aquel insípido brasier blanco, sino por dos manos conocedoras de mas de mil jutsus.

Kakashi despego su rostro del cuello de la chica para mirarla fijamente, sus manos dieron un apretón a los senos sin perderse la reacción de ella, Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes y pudo distinguir algo diferente en los ojos de aquel hombre.

Desde muy temprana edad ella comenzó a sentir curiosidad por su sensei, el ninja copia, un prodigio bueno en todo, ella siempre habia sentido cierta atracción hacia él. Pero los sentimientos de Kakashi iban más lejos de una simple atracción.

-Acéptalo, sientes atracción sexual por mi.

Susurro Sakura sin dejar mirarlo a los ojos. Kakashi sonrió y la pelirosa suspiro embelesada.

-Lo haré, si tu admites que estas enamorada de mi.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

¡Hola!

Realmente, tengo un sueño de madres y no se donde vino esto. La verdad estaba intentando seguir con "Pasión esmeralda" pero me fui por otro lado y salió esta barbaridad de oneshot. Sin embargo, espero que lo disfrutéis y lo toméis como una disculpa al no actualizar el otro longfic.

Ademas, adoro los reviews. ¿Creéis que me merezco alguno?


End file.
